lizzycrs_simsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Prince
Victor is Emilia's husband and the father of Luka, Benjamin and Melody. He is the second child and youngest son of Danya and Jaron Han. Young Adult As a young adult, Victor had the Goofball trait, the Cheerful trait and the Outgoing trait. He first met Emilia on Simda, and after chatting for a while, he asked her out on a date to the local karaoke bar. The date went very well, and the two bonded over their shared love of entertaining people. They kept going on dates frequently over the next couple weeks, but even though they did have quite the chemistry, neither of them wanted to take the next step in their relationship. At the same time as she was seeing Victor, Emilia was also seeing Jacob Miccio, though it was all very casual and everyone involved was fully aware that nothing serious was going on. After a while, though, Emilia broke it of with Jacob, and asked Victor to be her boyfriend as she felt that they had more in common than her and Jacob. After this they began to officially date. Victor also got along really well with Emilia's bestie Demi and her boyfriend Brennan, and the four of them often went on double dates together. Brennan was a very careful and bashful man and Victor is more confident and outgoing, but even so the pair really enjoyed each others company and soon became best friends. Eventually, Emilia's housing situation began to change. She had been living with Demi in an apartment in San Myshuno, but since Demi and Brennan was talking about moving in together, Emilia offered to move out so that they could have the apartment. This left her without any place to stay. Victor, ever the gentleman, offered to let her stay with him until she could find her own place, but after some time they figured that they liked living together and Emilia decided to continue to live with him. When Demi and Brennan got married, Victor attended the wedding with Emilia. Emilia was Demi's maid of honor, and Brennan had asked Victor to be his best man, a role he acted out with pride. Victor and Emilia had their first child a while later, a son named Luka. He was born shortly after Demi and Brennan had their own son Tobias. Adult A while later, Victor aged up into an adult. Around the same time Emilia got pregnant again, and soon she gave birth to their second and third child, the twins Melody and Benjamin. Since their family had grown quite a lot, Victor and Emilia found that their old house was way too small. Luka had already aged up into a toddler, and was quite close to aging up into a child, so they desperately needed a bigger space. Luckily a big family house in Windenburg had just been put for sale, and Emilia and Victor had been earning more from their entertainment careers lately so they were able to afford it. Seeing as they now had a nice family with children, a beautiful house and stable careers, Victor saw it as the right time to propose. They got married at the San Myshuno church, and Emilia and Victor repaid the favor by having Demi and Brennan as the maid of honor and best man. After getting married, the only thing that was missing was a household pet, so they adopted Ramzie the cat. Elder Victor aged up into an elder on 28th July 2019, during what would be the third wave of birthdays that day. Trivia * Victor was the second sim to have a child with someone from the Prince family before marriage, the first one being Beckett with Celeste. He is the first to marry a member of the Prince family after they had children.Category:Prince Category:X Category:Elder